


Sweet Memory

by flareonfury



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My view of a little moment when Madelyne and Scott Summers name their baby after holding their baby (Nathan) for the first time. </p><p>First published in 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Memory

**Author's Note:**

> First Scott/Madelyne fanfic. Just to let you know, I made this before I knew the whole S/M story, and read any comics that had Scott/Madelyne together. I just fell in love with Maddie and had to write something.

“Come on Maddie! You can do this! Push!” Scott chanted as he held his wife’s hand with both of his. Her whole body was filled with sweat and she was extremely tired. Madelyne’s frustration increased every time Scott told her this. After several hours of labor, Maddie couldn’t hold it back any longer and started to yell at Scott. 

“You’re the one who should be pushing! You’re the man who made it in me! Shut the hell up and let me– Ahhh!” 

“The baby’s almost out, Mr. and Mrs. Summers!” Called the doctor from in between Madelyne’s legs, ready to catch the baby once it came out. 

 

A few hours later, a nurse handed the cleaned baby to Scott carefully. 

“He’s beautiful Maddie.” Scott said as he coed the new born baby boy. Scott was so proud of his son already; he couldn’t wait to teach his son all the things he needed to be taught to. 

Madelyne smiled proudly as she watched the two. “Of course he is, he has the most beautiful mother and the most handsome father on earth, if I don’t say so myself.” 

Scott smiled at her. “I agree with you, he does have the most handsome father.” Madelyne shook her head and laughed, Scott following. 

“Oh Scott!” Maddie shook her head, trying to stifle her laughs. 

Scott smiled at her. “While he has the most handsome father, he has the most beautiful woman as his mother.” 

Madelyne blushed deeply, Scott kissed her forehead. After spending nearly an hour on cuddling their baby boy, Scott broke the peaceful silence. 

“I was thinking,” Scott began; Madelyne raised her eyes to him. “I thought we could name him Nathan.” 

“Oh, Scott!” Maddie exclaimed happily. “I thought you hated that name!” 

“I was just picking on you, sweet-heart.” Scott kissed her lightly against her lips and smirked as he pulled away. Madelyne rolled her eyes jokingly and let out a small laugh. 

“Welcome to the world, Nathan Christopher Charles Summers.” Scott said softly as Nathan fell asleep. Madelyne took Nathan in her arms and smiled once again proudly. 

“Soon we’ll all be home and you can meet everyone that loves you.” Maddie said to her baby and smiled. “You’ll like it. I know I do.” 

Scott smiled and sat down net to Madelyne and held his wife as she held their baby. “I love you Mrs. Summers.” 

Madelyne smiled happily, she never got tired of hearing that. “And I love you too, Mr. Summers.”


End file.
